


BAD 4 US- A Scomiche Novel

by Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX/pseuds/Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX
Summary: Avi never left, Scott and Mitch FINALLY get married, Avi and Kirstie are dating, and MUCH MORE!!





	BAD 4 US- A Scomiche Novel

**(A/N: I know that I already posted this chapter in Rose Gold, but I'm using it for this book, too. Deal with it.)**

* * *

 

 **(MITCH POV)**  
I have the ring box in my hands, cradling it as if it were made of glass. The small square box has soft black velvet on the outside, with silky white material lining the inside. The velvet brushes against my fingers as I gently pick up the box. I get butterflies in my stomach as I carefully open the box and look down at the gorgeous ring. It is made of beautiful 14-karat rose gold. Our names are engraved into the ring, which has 2 gorgeous pink diamonds. It looks absolutely stunning. We're going to the park today, since it's Sunday. And since we're going to the park, I'm going to propose to Scott at the spot where we met. I'll get an emotional conversation going with Scott about how close we are as friends, and how I think we could be more than friends. I'll probably start crying, just knowing how emotional I get when Scott brings this stuff up. I'm trying not to cry just thinking about this. I'm gonna try as hard as I can to get him crying, too. Then, I'm gonna pop the question... I'm 99% sure that he will say yes... But then again, there's always that chance that he might say no... And if he does say no, I don't think I'll be able to cope with it.

 **(SCOTT POV)**  
Mitch just seems really excited about something today. I just don't know what. He's the kind of guy who's always in his head. I can usually tell when he's thinking about something. He gets this really cute little smirk on his face and his eyes dart straight down to the floor. The rest of his body gets really still and then he starts playing with something. It's just like what I do when I get really nervous or anxious about something. Sometimes he'll just grab a pack of gum out of his pocket, take a piece of gum out of it, put it in his mouth, start chewing it, then play with the wrapper. He's my best friend and I can see right through him. We have known each other for almost 15 years, so we are really close as friends, but I feel like we could be more than that. More than just friends. Even more than best friends... I've had a huge crush on Mitch for the longest time. I wonder if Mitch can see through me the way I can see through him, and if he knows I'm in love with him. There's no way he feels the same way about me, is there?

 **(MITCH POV)**  
I was sitting on the couch when I realized that I was playing with the wrapper from my gum. Damn. I really gotta stop doing that, I thought as I flicked the small paper ball across the room. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the front door. It was Kevin, Avi and Kirstie.

"Hey! Come on in!" I said.  
"Hey Scott! They're here!"  
"Okay, I'll be right there," Scott replied, quickly coming down the stairs.  
"Hey guys!" he said, his face instantly filled with a warm smile.  
"So, are y'all coming to the park with us tonight? We're having a bonfire and Kevin is making burgers. Oh, and I also bought these..." he said, reaching into his backpack. He pulled out a huge bag of campfire-sized marshmallows.  
"I'm in!" I announced after I saw the marshmallows.  
"Hey, are you coming, too, Scott?" Avi asked curiously.  
"Oh HELL yeah!" Scott said, excited about the marshmallows.  
"Hey Avi, what time are we gonna get going?" I asked.  
"About 5:30" Avi replied.  
I looked at my phone to see what time it was.  
**4:23 P.M.**  
It was at that moment that I realized that I had an entire hour until we headed to the park.

Soon, I had bug repellent, drinks, cups, blankets, my phone, a couple of flashlights, my beanie, and some tissues in a backpack. I slid the small ring box into a small pocket on the side of my backpack and zipped it up. I knew that it would be safe in there.

 **(SCOTT POV)  
** It was 5:30 and we were all packed into the SUV. Avi and Kirstie were in the front, Kevin was in the middle, and Mitch and I were in the back. Mitchie had an excited look on his face, biting his lip with a smile lighting up his cute little face.

His smile lines are so hot. Oh my God. I could literally kiss him right now.

**(MITCH POV)**

When we got to the park, I quickly grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him out of the SUV behind me. Again with those damn butterflies...  
As we walked to the spot where we met, I started rambling...

"It's crazy how long we've known each other. It seems like it was yesterday when we met." I said as Scott nodded in agreement.

"When we met, we had both been through so much; Me and that fighting crap with Travis and you with the abusive relationship you had with Alex, but we helped each other deal with everything. I had never bonded with anybody that quickly before in my whole life. It was like we were made for each other," I said, my face being completely drenched by the river of tears coming from my eyes, "and as soon as I saw your face, I- I fell in love with you. But I was always too scared to say anything. I was just scared that you wouldn't take it seriously,"

"A- anyway, Scott, c- can I ask you something?" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Sure, Mitch. Anything."

I reached into my pocket, kneeled down beside him. I slowly opened the velvety box in my shaking hands, took a deep breath and asked him the question that I had been waiting for years to ask him...

 _"Scott, will you marry me?"_   I said, tears pouring from my eyes.

 **(Scott POV)  
**_OH MY GOD! DID MITCH JUST ASK ME TO MARRY HIM?!_ I thought with tears in my eyes and butterflies in my stomach. I could feel tears of joy rolling down my face, as well as the smile across my face. I put my hands over my mouth.  
  
"Oh my GOD, Mitchie-- _YES!!!_ " I breathed as he wrapped his arms around me. He reached his hand up behind my head, pulled my head down a little, and slammed his lips onto mine. He put his arms around my waist. My fingers brushed gently against his jawbone. This was unexpected, but that didn't make me love it any less. He put his hands over mine, slipping the ring onto my finger. I felt the cool metal slide effortlessly onto my ring finger. 


End file.
